Beyond Love
by Cute cupcake
Summary: A few words which can cause every pulse, every emotion and every feeling inside you to amplify to the extent of infinity. Few words which can cause you go from numb to happy and to teary in a matter of seconds. A few words which make you want to give everything you've to yourself. And it all happened when Helia said, "What I've for you, Flora...It's beyond love"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!**

 **So, I decided to write a sequel to 'The bond of love' and on that story we've hit 13,020 views. Wow. Anyways,I love you all who are going to read this and if there is going to be any new reader, I request you to read the THE BOND OF LOVE to understand it.**

 **Now, I present to you...  
**

 ***Drums Playing*  
**

 **The first chapter of Beyond love... ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **~~My Fault~~**

My head spinned by all the silence around me. It was making me nauseous. But it wasn't the only reason which was making me feel like this way. The major reason was that I was going to do something I wasn't sure about.

"Earth to Flora," Tessa, Dylan's younger sister snapped her finger in front of my face.

I broke out of my daze and stared at her face before coming back to the real world. "Oh, Sorry. I just zoned out" I shook my head.

She giggled a little, as she fixed her hair in the mirror and looked at me through the mirror. "Already thinking about the honeymoon?" She winked at me.

My breath hitched in my throat but I forced a smile on my face. "No. I was actually thinking about Brandon"

"He's coming?" Tessa arched a brow and turned around to face me.

I sighed. "I don't know, Tes. He didn't answer my call" My voice cracked up.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Flo. He'll come. After all it's his sister's wedding"

I nodded and shifted my eyes toward the mirror to gaze at my appearance. "Hope so, " I muttered.

I looked good but it didn't make me happy inside out. I felt like I was being forced to do something which I didn't want to but in reality it was my own decision. Not completely but still it was my own.

I was wearing a white gown. It was plain, nothing sparkly or shiny. Just a plain floor length gown and a white veil. I was wearing diamond studs and a diamond necklace. I had nothing on my wrist. For makeup I was wearing a red lipstick and a liner. I didn't want to wear anything else and my hair was tied into a neat bun and a few of my locks fell on my face.

"I think you're friends are outside. I'll give you guys privacy and I also have to check up on the groom" She went outside after giving me a smile.

As soon as she left, the door again flung open and in came my five friends whom I loved dearly.

"Hey girl," Musa greeted me and came to sit in the chair next to me.

"Hey Flo" Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Tecna greeted me.

"Hi girls" I grinned for the first time in last few days.

They weren't much excited about my wedding but they came for my sake and for the sake of our friendship. They came today on the day of the wedding because they couldn't bear my husband to be's presence. Even Musa who had known him longer than any of us.

"Flo, you look...um, beautiful" Stella walked to me and squeezed my shoulders.

I drew in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut. "Stella, no need to fake compliment me"

Stella dropped next to me and whistled out. "Why are you doing this, Flo?"

I ignored her question. "Stella, is Brandon coming?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"The rest of the guys are here. Riven, Sky, Timmy and Roy, they all are here" Musa gave me a small smile.

My shoulders slumped. "So, he didn't come"

Stella snorted next to me. "You expect him to come?"

"Not now, Stel" Bloom warned her.

Stella threw her hands up in the air. "No, I'll say it now. I want to knock some sense into her thick her head before it's too late"

She grabbed my face and made me look at her. "Flora, I don't know why you're doing this but you're hurting us all. You're hurting your brother and most of all you're hurting Helia" I flinched when I heard Helia's name.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "I'm not doing it purposely"

"Yes, you're," Stella said, harshly. "You're brother is not coming to your wedding, you're best friends came just before the ceremony and the guys who looked at you like their sister didn't want to come to your wedding. Your parents are the only people who came here willingly"

A lump formed in my throat. "Helia knows I'm getting married today?" I choked out.

"Yes, he knows. He knows that you're giving yourself away today, Flora. But you have no idea how it's effe_"

"I think that's enough" Musa held up a hand to stop Stella. "It's her wedding day, guys. No matter how much we hate the person she's marrying, we have to respect her decision" Musa gave me a reassuring look.

"I can never get over the fact that marrying Riven will make her sensible and mature" Tecna put an arm around her shoulders. She was trying to enlighten the mood.

"And I can never get over the fact that marrying Timmy will make you a normal human" Musa winked in her way.

They both giggled.

"Oh guys, I forgot to tell you something" Aisha grinned a wide grin and blushed a little.

We all gave our attention to her. Thank God, I was no more the centre of attention.

"I'm pregnant" Aisha told us and laughed.

"Really?" Bloom hugged her and then we all followed her.

"Welcome to the club, Aisha" Musa fist pounded her.

Tecna, Aisha and Musa had graduated a years ago while Stella had graduated a few months ago, only Bloom and I were left. We had chosen different fields for our careers and it took us all different time to complete them. All the boys had graduated with Tecna, Musa and Aisha. Brandon and Sky had gone for buisness, Roy, Riven and Timmy were doing something altogether. Helia had also joined Sky and Brandon in their buisness. Bloom and I were going to graduate a few weeks later and then we would do a 2 year diploma.

Musa and Riven got married first in our group and Musa got pregnant last month, then Tecna and Timmy and after them Aisha and Roy. Sky proposed Bloom a few months and they're engaged. Stella and Brandon were dating and hadn't taken any further step.

"Flora!" The door to the room slammed open. I was startled by the sudden adressing.

Then I realised whose voice it was and I instantly jumped to my feet. I watched as Brandon bolted inside the room, panting heavily and with some papers in his hands.

"Thank God, I reached here in time" He took a moment to catch his breath and I used it to approach him and engulf him in a hug.

"You came, Brandon" I kissed him on the cheek.

He hugged me briefly and then led me to the seat where I was sitting earlier and crouched down in front of me.

The rest of the guys had also entered the room and they all were watching Brandon with curious eyes. The girls were also intrigued by his actions.

"You don't have to marry him, Flora" Brandon said, still panting heavily.

I arched a brow and pursed my lips. "What?" I questioned in disblief. "You came here for the wedding or are you here to break it off?"

"I didn't come to join your wedding ceremony, Flora. I came here to save you from that b*stard," Brandon said, in a dangerously low voice.

"What do you mean, Brandon?" Stella stepped forward and arched her both brows. I could see a smile forming on her lips.

"Flora can break off the marriage, Stella, because now we have the proof that the case which Dylan had filed against Dad was false" Brandon looked so much relieved.

I froze in my place. No, no, no.

My friends shouldn't know this. I raised my face to see that everyone else was looking at us with confused expression.

"Woah" Musa stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "Are we missing something?"

Brandon's lips formed a thin line and he cut his eyes to me. He then looked back at Musa. "Ummm, Flora, didn't tell you the reason why she was marrying Dylan?"

Tecna shrugged her shoulders. "She told us that after ending her relationship with Helia, she was really depressed, so when Dylan showed up with a wedding proposal she accepted it"

Brandon sighed. He looked at me with a disappointed look in his eyes. "And your mind didn't work up on the fact that she didn't even wait for her graduation to get married?"

I gave him a pleading look to stop but he wasn't paying me any heed.

"Actually, no" Bloom rubbed her neck in a sheepish way. "The news that she was getting married to Dylan got us so mad that we didn't pay attention to it" The girls and guys nodded in agreement.

Was this seriously going to happen just a few minutes before my wedding?

"She's getting married to Dylan because_" I clasped a hand over his mouth but he swatted it away and kept talking. "Dylan got Dad in fraud case. Dad and Dylan's father happened to be working together. When Dylan took over the buisness and found out that Flora and my Dad was his buisness partner, he asked Dad for Flora's hand in marriage. Dad turned his proposal for Flora down because he knew how madly in love were Flora and Helia"

He looked at me briefly then fixed his eyes back to our friends. "Dylan couldn't take the insult and got Dad in fraud case. He threatened Dad that if Flora wouldn't marry him, he would ruin Dad and his buisness. Dad told me and Flora this and Flora instantly jumped forward to help out Dad. I told her that I will find out a way and she doesn't have to marry him but she didn't listen to me and accepted his proposal" He glared at the Floor.

"You ended your relationship with Helia after hearing about the proposal?" Stella asked me.

I didn't have the strength to speak up, so I just nodded my head.

"Damn that M*ther f***er" Riven punched the wall next to him. "I'm going to kill him"

"No, Riven" I pleaded. "I can't back down now, guys"

They all gazed at me with a look of disblief. "You're still going to do this, Flora? Are you crazy?" Misa slammed her hand on the table and glared at me.

I got angry at this. "Yes, I'm. I cannot just break it off a minute before the wedding starts"

Before anyone of them can retort back, my dad entered the room. He observed all of us before fixing his attention on me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head.

He sighed. "Flora, you don't have to this. Brandon found the proof_"

"Dad, please, not you too" I went out of the room and waited for the rest of them to get out as well.

They all went inside and took there seats while I waited there with my Dad. My maid of honour was Tessa and Dylan's Best man was Xavier. They both were dating. After they both went out and the door closed, Dad took my wrist and coiled my arm around his own.

"You're the most obedient and lovable daughter, Flora" He kissed my forehead fondly.

I looked at his face but he looked forward and started walking. I turned my head back and began moving next to him. The music started playing and the door had opened for the bride and his father.

I took a deep breath when I began walking down the aisle. Everyone turned back to see me but I kept my eyes focused on Dylan. He was smiling at me but it didn't cause me to smile back. I kept my face straight and averted my attention away from him when I caught my friends sitting in the front along with Bree.

Only Bree had came to our wedding and she came for me. Noah and Stacey couldn't come because of their newly born baby girl, Gwen. Caroline was busy and couldn't come while Rhea had an emergency in the hospital. Kyle simply said that he wouldn't come.

Bree got married to Nick 3 years back and now they were parenting twin boys of age 2. Miles and Corbin. But right now, I could only see Bree, not even Nick was here.

Kaya was sitting next to Brandon and she was crying along with Stella. Even she was mad at me.

I wanted to cry at the moment. I never thought my wedding would be like this. It was the worst wedding ever.

We reached Dylan. His eyes shone with happiness and passed down to his lips but I didn't feel a the least bit of it.

Why was I doing this to myself?

I didn't even get the chance to dwell on it because my father brought my hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, then handed it over to Dylan and said something I couldn't comprehend in my mind because I was too lost to understand it.

As soon as my hand touched his hand, I wanted to pull back but I couldn't, I had made the decision to marry him. He pulled me toward him but kept a decent distance between us.

The priest began saying things which I didn't really want to listen to but whenever it was required I answered him with Dylan. It went on for a few minutes before the big question was finally spoken open.

"Do you take Dylan Smith to be your husband?" The priest peered in my direction.

I froze there on the spot.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't say it. I couldn't do this to Helia.

Do. Not. Say. It. Flora.

My heart began battling with my brain.

I opened my mouth but no word escaped out of it. My voice had betrayed me. My mind had betrayed me.

I looked behind Dylan to see my friends shaking their heads. Bree was clasping her hands together in begging manner. I shook my head. No, I couldn't do it in the last moment.

I shifted my eyes back at Dylan and once again opened my mouth to say the two words but my mouth betrayed me again. Instead, I choked out a little.

"Say it, Flora" Dylan clenched his jaws together.

I blinked my eyes at him.

"I-I..." The word had just formed at my lips when a loud ringtone went off and every head turned to see who had caused the disturbance.

Bree began to stand up while placing her phone against her ear. A concerned and nervous look appeared on her face.

Everyone watched her with interest or annoyance. I observed her expression as it turned from nervous to horrified and then tears started spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh My God" Bree screeched, as she dropped back in the seat.

A strange feeling began rising in my chest and I forgot all about the wedding. I focused my all attention on her.

"What happened?" Musa asked with a nervous look.

Bree started shaking her head and stood up from her place again. "Helia got into a severe car accident. He was coming here. They have taken him to the hospital in a pretty bad condition"

She bolted toward the door to get out there. "I need to get there"

I felt like a bomb was dropped on me. I began shaking my head uncontrollably and tears started spilling out of my eyes.

"No, no, no" I began shaking in my place. My whole body shook in disblief.

"I can't do this, Dylan. I can't" I threw my engagement ring in his face and spinned around to run out of there.

Everyone gasped around me but friends nodded their heads in affirmation. They were all ready to go to the hospital and they were all approaching me now. They were satisfied by my decision. I could see that in their eyes.

My chest was rising up and down and my eyes were burning with more hot tears. I needed to reach Helia right now. I couldn't lose him. I had to see him. But Dylan grabbed my arm harshly before I could make any move.

"What the hell did you just say?" He gripped my arm more tightly and jerked me around.

The crowd gasped once again.

I winced under his touch and even yelped but he was growing stronger his grip on my arm. But suddenly, the grip loosened on my arm and I heard a groan escaping out Dylan's mouth.

"My sister told you that she is not marrying you" Brandon punched him square in the face.

I took the opportunity to get out of there.

When I was running out of there, I took a glimpse of my parents face. They were both looking relieved at my decision but they were also making their way out of the church.

I pulled my dress up and fished the keys out of my jeans which I had worn under the dress.

I got in the car and put the keys in igniton. The car's engine came to life and I immediately rolled out of place, speeding up on the road.

"Sh*t" I yelled, realizing that I didn't know which hospital was Helia taken to. I once again got into my jeans pocket and took out my phone. I dialed Bree's number because she got the call from the hospital. She picked up after a single ring.

"Lotus Hospital, Flo" It was Nick on the phone. Ending the call, I threw the phone to the side and pressed my foot down on the accelerator a little more.

The hospital was 5 minutes away from where I was.

The scene from 3 weeks earlier began playing in my mind and soon I was pulled back in the most hurtful memory of my life.

 _After hearing about how Dylan was threatening my father, I knew I had to help him out. It was the least thing a daughter could do for his father, so I accepted his proposal._

 _I went to my room and picked up my phone from the side table to call Helia. I had to tell him everything._

 _"Hey Lora" His cheery voice rang in my ear._

 _I flinched a little and gripped the phone tightly. "Hi" I greeted in a cracked voice._

 _I could hear him tensing on the other line. "Is everything alright, Flora?"_

 _I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Helia, can we meet?" I went out on my balcony and saw that Helia had pulled the car in his garage. "Actually, I'm coming to you in the garage wait"_

 _Helia had come a few days ago to see his family. He was living in his own apartment next to the boys and girls. I shared my apartment with Stella. I still had a few weeks before I got graduated ( Flora and Helia both are 21). I was called home from the campus because of the situation Dylan had created for my dad._

 _Instead of using the main door to get to him, I jumped off of my balcony and ran upto Helia. He had stopped in the garage for me._

 _"Helia, I need to tell you something really important" I sat down on the floor in garage and looked at Helia._

 _He sat down in front of me with a confused look. "What's going on, Lora?"_

 _Tears welled up my eyes. "Helia, I'll tell you everything but promise me that you won't hate me, okay?"_

 _He worked his jaw back and forth but nodded away. "Okay, I'm listening"_

 _I slipped my hand into Helia's and scooted closer to him. "Helia, Dylan has gotten Dad into a fraud case" I started with the main part. "He wants me to get married to him otherwise he'll ruin Dad and his buisness"_

 _Helia squeezed my hand. His eyes turned dark dangerously. "What?" He growled. "That b*stard wants you"_

 _I nodded and looked down. "Our fathers worked together. When Dylan took over the buisness and came to know that his buisness partner was my father, he asked my hand for marriage. Dad turned his proposal down because he knew we were both in a relationship for four years. Dylan felt insulted about it and made up a fraud case against Dad. I can't let my Dad get shattered, Helia...I-I..." My throat clogged up with emotions._

 _"What did you do, Flora?" Helia pulled me into his lap and craddled me, resting his head on the top of my head._

 _"I'm sorry, Helia. I had to help him. I accepted the proposal and I hate myself for it but I had to do it" I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck and cried._

 _Helia drew in a shaky breath. "So, this is it. We're over" I could see him breaking inside out._

 _No. Never._

 _We can never be over._

 _I shot forward and immediately kissed him on the lips, still crying. I wanted to pour everything in the kiss because it might be the last kiss we were sharing. Helia kissed me back but didn't deepen it, just kissed with the same pace with which I was kissing him._

 _. Breaking the kiss I said, "We will never be over, Helia. You're the love of my life but the loyalty to my father is_"_

 _Helia placed his finger to my lip and gazed into my eyes. "Shh," He whispered to me. "Don't say anything" A tear rolled down his cheek._ _"I'm proud of you, Flora. Always remember that"_

"Where's he?" I fell down to my knees in front of Bree. We were both sobbing and our skin was tear soaked.

She fred herself from Nick's grip and shot herself at me, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. "They've taken him to the operation theatre, Flo. He was barely breathing. I saw it. I saw when they were taking his blood covered body into the theatre"

I felt my body going numb and I started shaking my head in disblief once again. "No, no ,no. Don't say this. Please, don't say this"

"Shh, He's going to be alright. The doctor said there are no head injuries, girls" Nick tried to soothe us out but it didn't do any good because the tears started coming out at a faster rate.

I did this to Helia. He was coming for me. I did this to the love of my life. He was coming to stop me for the sake of our love.

I was my fault.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **And... Review, Fav or Follow.  
**

 **See you soon with a new chapter.  
**

 **-Cute Cupcake  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's a new chap.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reviewed it. LOVE YOU ALL. REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW AND A BELATED HAPPY MEW YEAR.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **~~Black Eyed Jerk~~**

The doctor came out of the theatre with a serious expression on his face. He strutted in our direction and stopped in front of us. We all rose to our feets.

"Is everything alright, Doctor? Is he alright?" Mr. Knightly asked.

The doctor slowly nodded his head. "He's out of danger. The operation went successfully but he's under observation for the next one to two hours then he'll be shifted to a room"

"Can we meet him?" Jane, Helia's mother, asked hopefully.

The doctor shook his head almost immediately. "He's under observation and even after he's shifted in a room only his family can meet him_"

"What do you mean only his family can meet him?" Riven growled all of a sudden, startling us all.

The doctor turned a little stiffly in his direction. "Exactly what I said, Sir" Then the doctor swiftly moved away to avoid any further question.

I slumped into the seat next to Musa and rested my head on her shoulder.

Everyone was here. Helia's parents, Bree, Nick, my parents, our friends. Alec was at home being babysitted by his cousin Kristen. Kaya was also sent there and Bree's kids were there too.

Our friends reached fifteen to twenty minutes after me. Brandon had called the police and sent Dylan to jail because of the fraud case. He still hadn't come and had gone to police station for the further details of the case.

Helia had been taken to the theatre for 2 and half hours and now the doctor had informed us about everything. I felt numb the whole time. I didn't move an inch after crying with Bree. The only time I moved was now when the doctor arrived. I was still in the dress feeling more guilty and I didn't want to get out of it and the feeling because I wanted to remind myself that it was my fault.

Bree didn't want to blame me. No matter how much I tried to tell her that it was my fault and he was in this condition because of me, she wouldn't budge. She didn't give me a reason for it which made me more guilty.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Flo," Musa said, as she took off the veil of me.

"Muse, don't you think it happened because of me? That he's in this condition because of me?" My shaky breath came into action.

She sighed. Now she was taking off my jewellery. "No, Flora. It's not. He was coming to you. You weren't calling him. You know if you think about it emotionally, you might want to put all the blame on yourself but if you look at it logically, you cannot do it. You're just guilty because you chose Dylan over Helia but it was because of your loyalty to your father not because you loved Dylan" Musa was now pulling to my feet.

"I-I... I-I don't know anything anymore, Muse. Everything around me is killing me, accusing me..." I bit my lower lip to control the tears.

Riven appeared next to Musa and engulfed me in a hug. A warm brotherly hug. "Flora, you're beating yourself for no reason. It had to happen, okay and now he's alright, so shut up and get changed or I might end up killing Dylan in the jail because if I am to blame any one it's Dylan"

Tecna, Timmy, Sky, Bloom, Roy, Aisha, Stella, Musa, Bree and Nick, they all smiled at us. Jane and my Mom were talking and my mom was trying comfort her. Dad and Mr. Knightly were also discussing things. Even his parents were not blaming me.

Could these people get anymore lovable?

I smiled at my friends and broke out of Riven's grip to get to Jane. My friends knew where I was heading and cleared out of my way.

"Flora" Jane said to me when I approached her. "Did you hear what the doctor said? He's alright" She spread her arms out for me.

I bent down and hugged her around her neck. "Yes, Jane. I heard it all and I'm so much happy that he's fine but I'm still sorry"

Breaking the hug and leaning back a little to observe my face, she placed her hands on my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Flora, I know that even if we all beat ourselves to the death bed, you won't believe our words, so I'm just going to say that we all forgive you"

I smiled at a little and she smiled back at me. Then she looked at me from head to toe and sighed. "Flora, you're like a daughter to me. How much it's hurting me to see Helia in this condition, it's hurting me to see you in this condition too. If you want to make me feel a little better, go get out of this dress and burn it and just wait for me to get out of this condition because Dylan is totally going to get a handful of my wrath"

She kissed my cheek lightly and then gestured for me to go.

I shook my head in a protesting manner. "No, Jane. I don't want to go anywhere"

She pursed her lips together, thinking of something. Her eyes wander around for a few seconds before coming back in focus and falling on me. "You know, the doctor said that only his family is allowed to meet him and for one week no one else is allowed"

It wasn't fair with us. I wanted to see him and I wanted to talk to him

I saddened at it. "I'll stay outside and wait till the doctors allow me to see him"

"What if I can make you see him for once in this week?"

I gazed up at her. My inside lit up in a moment. "Really?" I whispered.

She nodded. Her smile slowly starting to appear in her eyes. "I can do that" Then surprisingly, she hugged me again. "You're too sweet, Flora. I wish you were my daughter."

Mom placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "She's your daughter, Jane" They both hugged each other and I could see every worry escaping out of Jane's face.

"Flora, go now," Mom said, and then looked behind me.

I turned around to see Brandon coming our way with a smiling face. "He made it, Flo." He picked me a few inches up from the ground and twirled me a around a little, then put me down.

I hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy, Brans and Jane told me that she'll ask the doctor to let me see Helia."

"If you change out of it, Flora. You don't know how much I want to kill Dylan" Jane's tone was dead serious. I gulped involuntarily. She sounded so much dangerous.

"We'll be back in half an hour, Jane" I took Brandon's hand and started running to get out of there as soon as possible. I wanted to be back soon.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Brandon" I broke the growing silence in the car. It was very overwhelming.

Brandon and I were going back to the hospital. After we went out of the hospital, Brandon started getting calls and it went the whole way to my parents' house. I swiftly moved to my room and changed into a jeans and loose top. I removed the make up and after putting on my shoes, I headed downstairs and then we got in the car to get back.

"For What?" Brandon looked at me for a second then shifted his gaze on the road.

"For not listening to you" I played with a lock of hair.

"It's alright, Flo. I'm just glad that even at the last moment you changed your mind because if you had married him, my all chances to get at him would've ruined" Brandon kept looking on the road.

"You sent him to jail?"

His jaws clenched in a dangerous manner and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second then opened them up. "That b*stard got away. He didn't even remain in the jail for 3 hours. He was bailed out"

I slapped a hand over my hand and blew out in frustration. "D*mn it. What are you gonna do now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I left it to Sky. He says that he'll figure something out but he might need your help, Flo. Are you ready to help?"

I threw my hands up. "Yes, Brandon. I'll definitely help. You don't know how much I'm hating him right now"

"That's a first" Brandon said, amused.

I arched a brow. "What's a first?" I leaned down a little to catch more of his attention.

"You hating someone for real. You've grown up for real" Brandon curled his fingers in his palms and placed his hand on lips to muffle his laugh.

I slapped him on his arm and pouted. "I'm a good girl, okay? I don't like hating people for no reason"

Brandon narrowed his eyes playfully. "Lil sis, no one can hate anyone without any reason"

I stretched out my arm on the dashboard and supported my face on my palm. "One drection and Iggy Azalea killed you cat?"

He chuckled. "Shut up, Flo. Get out we've reached here" He opened his side door and got out.

The situation came rushing back to my mind all of a sudden and I straightened out. I got out of the car and bolted toward the hospital building without waiting for Brandon to catch up to me.

It took Brandon a few minutes to reach upto me and then we walked in silence till we reached outside the room where he was transferred now. Nick had texted me the room number, so we didn't have to ask the receptionist.

"Hey guys" Bree noticed us first. She was on her phone but she had ended it now. She looked a little happy which meant she had met Helia.

It made me slightly happy but all of our friends looked slightly annoyed. I immediately guessed that they were annoyed by the fact that they were not allowed to meet him till the next week.

"It's your turn to meet, Flo, but the doctor said that you can meet him for only five minutes, kay?" She told me as I approached her.

Nodding at her, I gripped the door knob. I slightly twisted it and it creaked open. I took a deep breath to calm my rising heartbeat a little and then stepped inside the room.

My breath hitched in my throat when I noticed Helia's condition. As I walked around to reach him, I took in his condition. He was mostly covered in bandages.

"Oh...my" I whispered.

He was mostly covered in white bandages and a small bandage was plastered on his forehead. His arms and legs were adjusted on his sides and he looked in so much pain.

I went and stood next to him. His eyes were closed so I presumed that he was asleep.

Or maybe he was pretending to be asleep?

The thought jabbed like a knife in my heart but I immediately shook it off and focused on Helia.

Helia looked the same as he did in high school. Short hair that slightly covered his one eye. Same cut on his eyebrow which was more intimating. Same plush lips that complimented his face but his jaws were more strong now. His features were more fierce and intense which made his aura more hot and sexy. His body was more built up now but his sense of humour, mischievousness and teasy personality was still there.

I missed it right now. His bright and mischievous eyes. His laugh and his smile. His calm look and his comforting ways. His kisses, his hugs, his arm around me.

Suddenly, I felt so exposed.

I wanted Helia to be holding me, comfort me and tell me that everything's gonna be alright. He still loves me and he had forgiven me.

I brought my trembling hand to Helia's forhead and began stroking it with a feather touch. To my surprise, he began calming under my touch.

I began trailing my finger on his face until I reached his lips. I leaned down a little and kissed Helia on his forehead. I then kissed both of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Helia" I whispered, leaning down to his lips. I placed a soft and quick kiss on his lips and then closed my eyes.

I backed away slightly and observed his face, opening my eyes. It was completely calm now. Even though it made me smile a little, I felt guilty inside.

"I hope you forgive me, Helia" My voice croaked a little.

My eyes had welled up with tears.

The door suddenly opened up and a nurse came in. "Your time is over, Ma'am"

Using the joint of my forefinger, I wiped the corner of my eyes and started walking out of the room. "Yeah. I should go now"

The nurse smiled sympathetically at me. "He's gonna be alright soon, Ma'am. Don't worry"

I smiled at her and went out of the room after taking a last glimpse of Helia.

"Flora, we need to talk!" A voice boomed, as soon as I went out of the room.

My brows scrunched up when I realised whose voice it was.

He still had the nerve to come here?

It was Dylan. He was standing in the middle of corridor and his arms were folded on his chest. I looked at my friends and family and found them standing angrily around him.

Brandon and Riven were being held back by Stella and Musa while Sky was muttering profanities. Timmy looked calm of them all but I kbew something was going on in his mind.

Blood was boiling inside me and I was so much fueled up from anger that when I heard my name escaping out of his mouth, I bolted in his direction and I punched him square on his nose.

"You b*stard," I said, in a deathly calm voice.

I glared hard at his stumbling body and punched him once again but this time my fist collided with his eye and made him fall on his back.

My fist starting hurting pretty badly and almost all air knocked out of me. I dropped on the floor in exhaustion and stared at everyone's face.

They were staring back at me with awestruck expression. Then Sky broke oit of his daze and stepped forward.

"Woah," His voice was tinted with amazement.

He crouched down next to Dylan and looked at hin for a second or two then he snapped his head in my direction. His eyes were wide and mouth was also hanging. "She knocked him out"

"What?" Stella screeched. "Dylan is knocked out?"

"Yup" Sky nodded his head, as he stood up. "Our Flora has totally knocked the black eyed jerk out"

Every single head snapped at me with even more amused and slightly disturbed looks.

I shrugged my shoulders. "First time, I've ever punched a guy and look what happened, so don't mess with me"

Bloom and Roy gulped.

"Never" They all whispered.

* * *

 **Guys, some kind of problem is going on with the website. I think almost everyone is facing it. The reviews which you guys are giving to stories, they're not showing up. I've complained twice but all in vain.**

 **Seriously?**

 **I reviewed one of my fav stories, The other side by Miss Anonymous writer and I've checked thrive in the last 15 hours but it's not showing up. So, I'm really sorry to everyone who thinks that I removed their reviews.**

 **Don't hate me, kay?. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Here's a new update. I loved all of your reviews and thanks to all of you who reviewed it. Rockmantick, Flowerlover12, Soniyamalik444, Amellia Rose, LoveFloraHelia, Floramielena, Electric Zenith, Wondergirl4eva, Guests, aashiflower, FloraHelia and rest of you. THANKS ALOT. FOLLOWERS AND READERS, PLUS WHO FAVED IT... THANKS.**

 **Chapter Three**

~~ Starting Over~~

"Stelz, you ready?" I knocked at Stella's door and leaned on the door frame.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a second" She yelled at me from the other side of the room.

I heard a chuckle behind me, so I turned around to see who had barged inside our apartment. Brandon was standing a few steps away from me with his arms folded over his chest and a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning, Lil sis" Brandon greeted me.

"Morning, morning, Big brother" I smiled at him.

I knocked again. "Stel_"

I was cut out by her growling voice. "What?"

I pursed my lips together and rolled my eyes, then looked at Brandon and gestured toward the door.

"I'll get her out in a sec" Brandon mouthed to me and held up a finger to convey silence. I arched a brow in slight amusement.

"Hey Flo, you know I met McKenzie today," Brandon said, in a rather loud voice.

As soon as he said that, the door flung open and Stella stomped out of the room with her big wooden brush held tightly in her hand.

"Did you just say McKenzie?" Her eyebrows shot to the sky and her nose flared in anger.

I started laughing instantly and clapped a hand over my mouth in amusement.

Stella spinned on her heels and placed a hand on her hip, as her eyes narrowed to smallest size. "What the f*ck is so funny, Flora Alice Linphea?"

"Ouch" I flinched and raised my hands in surrender. "Sorry for laughing, Miss Solaria"

She nodded her head and turned back to deal with Brandon. Brandon also raised his hands and shook his head while laughing a good laugh. "Don't worry, Stel. I didn't meet anyone. I was just helping Flora to get you out of your room"

Stella dropped the brush to her side and rushed to Brandon. She jumped on him with such force that he stumbled back a few steps. "Oh, Thank God...and here I was planning to beat the living day lights out of McKenzie" Stella kissed Brandon on the lips.

I looked away awkwardly and shook my head. "Get a room guys" I groaned.

"Shut up, Flo. It's not like we're making out" Stella said. As I rose my eyes to them, Stella stepped away from him and rolled her eyes at me.

I held both of my hands forward and wiggled my lower body a little. "Okay, let's go to the hospital now"

Brandon and Stella chuckled at me. "I can see that you are very excited, Flo" Brandon blinked his eyes dramatically.

"You don't know, Brandon. You don't know" Stella rolled her eyes once again.

I ignored them both and skipped out of the main door. I walked over to the elevator whilst smiling at the people, I've grown familiar to by living here. I got into the elevator and waited for Stella and Brandon to get inside as well. They came after a second or two and got inside as well. I pressed the button to ground floor.

* * *

"Next is your turn, Flo" Bree whispered to me as she headed inside Helia's room to meet him.

I nodded to her back and rested my own back against the wall to face everyone else. All of our friends were happy today because they all got to meet him. Although, the doctor allowed us all to meet him for only 10 minutes, it was enough for us all.

After his parents, Nick and my parents, our friends started meeting up for the first time after his accident. First of all, Musa went to meet him claiming to be his bestfriend. Then Riven who went in as his guy bestfriend. After him went Brandon calling himself as his second bestfriend. Stella obviously went after him. All of this went on until it only left down to me and Bree. Bree had to go home and check on her kids, so she just reached now.

I was about to go but I let her see him because she had never met him when he was wide awake and right now he was awake, so I let her meet him first.

"He's in a lot better condition" Bloom told me when she approached me.

"I heard it" I said, my voice out of focus. I was being pulled into my own little world.

"Oops, I forgot" Bloom suddenly bit her tongue and face palmed.

I got out of my daze and blinked my eyes at her. "What happened?" My voice sounded more focused now.

"You've been chosen as the valedictorian and I forgot to congratulate you" She grinned at me and pulled me in for a hug.

I giggled a little and rolled my eyes when I stepped back. "You scared me, idiot" I slapped her on her shoulder. "And thank you but I don't think that I'll be able to give a speech."

"Why?" Bloom arched her brows at me.

"Stage fright" Stella and Musa said at the same time. Bloom and I were startled because of their sudden voices.

I tilted my head to a side and narrowed my eyes at both of them. "Shut up, guys"

"It's true, isn't it. You're afraid that you might forget the speech when you're addressing an audience or you might puke and uh, uh" Musa was still speaking when Tecna slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled at all of us.

"I think that's enough to scare her" Tecna nudged her with a light hand as she was pregnant and we had to be careful around her, as well as Aisha.

I nodded my head while gulping down the bad thoughts which had decided to take up some space.

"So, are you excited to meet him?" Tecna jerked her chin in the direction of the room and wiggled her brows.

I gave my head a little shake and squeezed my back with both hands. "Not exactly...uh,... I'm actually nervous" They all waited for me to elaborate, so I continued after clearing my throat. "What if he hates me now? I preferred someone else over him"

"Out of duty, Flo, and believe me... The guy is dying to meet you" Bree suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smacked me on my head hard.

"She doesn't make any sense, girls. I don't know how my poor brother kept up with her" Bree placed a hand over her head, palm out and sighed dramatically.

I pushed past her playfully while everyone else laughed at me. I went to his door and knocked at the door softly.

"Come in" I heard his voice and it made my heart to suddenly beat at a speed of hundred miles per second.

I slowly opened the door and stepped in the room whilst keeping my eyes down.

"Hey" He greeted me in a slightly hoarse voice but it sounded a little happy.

I instantly looked up. My eyes went wide for no specific reason and I blabbered out something which had popped in my mind out of blue. "You don't hate me?" Then I clasped a hand on my mouth and shook my head. "Oh, sorry, I meant Hi"

Helia chuckled at me, showing his white pearly teeths and a healthy, hearty smile.

I composed myself and moved a foot in his way, getting my expressions serious with every move. "Helia," I started in my guilt dipped voice.

Helia sat up straighter a little and his smile disappeared. "Flora, I know_"

I held up a finger to make him silent and went to sit on the seat placed next to bed, facing Helia. "Helia, No,...I want to tell you everything I feel and I want you to listen it, please" I begged with my hands clapped toghter.

He just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Helia. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you because no matter how much everyone deny it, I know that I'm the reason behind your accident. I'm sorry, Helia. I'm so sorry for choosing Dylan over you. I know you were coming to stop the wedding because you knew that Brandon got the proof and I'm sorry for the heartbreak you had felt when you got to know that I was still marrying that m*ron. I'm sorry for not respecting our love and by letting it go. I don't know what took over me, Helia, but, I swear when I placed my hand in his, I wanted to pull away but I didn't...I couldn't say 'I do'... those t-t... two s-simple words because... I loved you Helia and... a-and I-I wa...w-was more...loyal t-to...y-you, Helia" I bursted into tears and held my face in my palms, as I cried out in pain.

I gazed up at him but I couldn't look at him due to blurry eyes. "I-I...I'm so, so, so sorry, Helia"

Helia didn't say anything just held out a hand in front of me. I placed my hand into his and then I felt him tugging at it. "C'mere" He whispered.

I stood up and went to sit next to Helia on his bed. He opened his arms wide and engulfed me in a hug. I had my hands placed on his chest, as my hands rested between my head. Helia placed his chin on my head and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I still love you, Flora. I've always loved you and I'll continue to love you till my last breath. I felt a little heartbreak when Brandon told me that you still aren't backing out, so I came after you myself, Lora. I knew that I had to stop you myself because I know how you are, Flora. I understand you, Lora and because of that I can't bring myself to hate you"

He leaned back a little and looked me in his eyes. I could only see love and sincerity in his eyes. "Flora, I love you so much that I allowed myself to let you go" He shook his head. "Not anymore"

My heart almost sank to the pit of my stomach and I choked out in shock. "Helia," I could only say it.

Helia noticed my shocked expression and shook his head hastily. "No, no. I can't let you go now, Flora. My heart is not strong enough to let you go again, Lora" He said, leaning in.

I closed my eyes as he placed his lips on mine and kissed me softly. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but I kissed him back with the same softness. Releasing his lips, I locked my green orbs with his midnight ones and said in the most faint sound, my breath mostly conveying my message. "So don't"

His lips twitched at the corner and then lifted up in a beautiful smile. "I won't."

Leaning down, he kissed me on my nose. I was taken by surprise but then I broke out in a huge smile.

"Why don't you two write a book on 101 ways of getting back together?" Aisha's voice made us both jump a little in surprise.

I twisted my head about my shoulder and gazed at her. Helia had also his attention toward the door.

"Way to ruin a moment, Aisha" Bloom punched her on the shoulder and glared playfully.

Soon all of the girls had barged inside the room and were smiling a goof smile.

A blush creeped up my throat and pricked my cheeks a little. I giggled in either embarrasment or out pf shyness but it sounded pathetic to me. "Really?"

They all rolled their eyes at once. "Don't act like a teenager girl, Flo and it's not like we have seen this for the first time" Bree retorted.

Stella getting all hyped up, stepped forward, her hands resting on her hips and body bent down a little. "Only their big deed has remained unseen and unheard"

My eyes shot open at her words like everyone else in the room. Helia shifted a little behind me which caused me to blush more furiously.

"Stel," Musa coughed, her face also growing hot. The girls had their eyes narrowed in a glaring manner.

"What?" Stella asked nonchalantly, her body positioned in same way as it was earlier. When no one replied her, she turned around in anticipation and threw her hands up in the air. "What?"

Bloom scowled in response and shook her head.

"What? Wha..." Stella stopped herself in the middle of her words and face palmed with both hands when realisation dawned on her. "Holy cow! I didn't mean it that way" She spun around and clasped her hand infront of her and continued. "When I said... The big deed, I meant Helia proposing to you"

She placed a single hand on the small of her back and jerked her head to the side in disappointment. "Gosh, you all have such dirty minds"

The girls bursted out laughing at the stupidity of us all and we joined them in the little laughing session. It had gone for a minute or two when two nurses came with the most stern looks on their faces.

"Only one person is allowed to meet at one time, please, leave the room right now and the meeting time is over as well" One of the stern looking nurse waved her hand around.

Everybody sighed but they marched out of the room. I stayed behind because I had to complete our conversation and I couldn't leave it hanging in the air because it was going to make me restless until I met him again which meant 24 hours. Impossible.

The nurses tapped their foots to get my attention when I didn't get out of the room.

"Meeting time is over, Miss. You can leave now, " said the one who had spoken the first time.

I smiled warmly at them and gave my head a shake. "5 minutes, please."

"Why?" The same one spatted.

I was taken back slightly by her way of addressing me and I found my tongue slipping out of it's track. I spoke up with a stammering tone. "Umm..."

"We had to discuss something important, Miss" Helia told her and grinned at me.

"Are you two dating?" The other nurse who had not uttered anything up till now had said. She had left her stern posture and now was breaking her mouth in a huge grin.

We both nodded in response.

"Aww, you two look cute together. Give them a few minutes together, Ana" She cooed.

The first one rolled her eyes and nudged her fellow nurse in the rib. "That's why I don't let you speak, Bell. You should have been appointed as Cupid's assistant not a nurse."

After scolding her fellow, she zeroed her attention on us and held up a finger. "5 minutes," She spun her finger. "Just 5 minutes" She repeated.

Bell then grabbed Ana's hand and dragged her out of the room but she didn't left the room before winking at us.

I couldn't even give her a response because I was turned around to face Helia. He leaned down and pecked my lips before speaking up. "We're back together, Lora and I'm not gonna let you go this time. At any cost and on any condition"

I nodded my head, a smile forming on face. "We'll start over, Helia. From the very first day_"

Helia chuckled suddenly. "Nah. Not the very first day, Lora. You cried the whole day after I asked you to be my girlfriend. God, I thought you had a dam built behind your eyes."

I blushed in embarrasment but pushed him a little playfully. "Shut up, Helia" I murmured.

He laughed a full laugh this time and it made me smile widely. My heart grew warmer because of his cheery aura engulfing me all around. "I love you, Lora"

"I love you too, Brownie boy" I leapt forward and kissed him on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm really sorry for mot updating for a while. I was really busy with school and other stuff. I know this chapter isshort but I made it this way. Next chappie is going to be interesting, actually very interesting and please, don't hate me guys. I was busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and fav/followed it.**

 **Enjoy this chappie and let me know your views. Review and Follow/ Fav. Love you all. ^.^**

Chapter Four

Bets with Best Friends

"So..." Stella started with a shameless smile. "Are you still a fresh piece?" She brought her hand froward on the bed, propping her chin on it and batting her lashes at me.

I was bewildered by her question and raised my eyebrows quizically. What had she in her mind now? I gave a side glance to my other friends and found them with same questioning expression as me.

"What do you mean, Stella?" Musa tapped a finger on her lower lip and looked with questioning eyes at Stella.

Stella shrugged her shoulders with an embarrassed smile. "I know that we're sharing apartment and we are also besties but I haven't really heard and you've not told anything, so I'm just...intrigued"

By now, I was staring blankly at Stella. "I don't know what you're talking about, Stel."

"Can't you be a little more specific?" Aisha rolled her eyes at Stella. "We're not auditioning you for a melodramatic T.V series."

Stella scowled at her and turned to me huffing. "Are you still a virgin?" She questioned, plainly. Almost in a monotone.

"Huh?" I choked out, my pupils slightly dilated.

Stella rolled her eyes. "There!" She pointed to me with narrowed eyes. "That's why I don't ask directly. You guys over react." Then she added after a moment of silence. "Spill it."

I shot my head around to look at Musa. "Seriously?" She was acting quite maturely for the last few days but I wasn't expecting what she did.

She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a sly smile. "Actually do answer it. I wanted to know it for a while now" As soon as she said that everyone else started nodding their heads vigorously with the same sly looks as Musa.

I heaved a sigh and leaned back in the couch. I gave them a small embarrassed smile. "Yes" I answered Stella's question in a low voice.

"What?" They all sounded surprised and Stella almost fell out of the couch.

I blushed furiously and covered my face with both hands. I felt like a little kid who didn't know how to spell his own name.

After coming back from the hospital, the girls had decided to crash in my and Stella's apartment. So, now a little pajama party was arranged by Stella ans the start of it had been was by throwing a question at me. We were all in the living room, Stella and Bloom sprawled on one couch while Musa and me on one other and Aisha and Tecna on bean bags.

"You're a virgin!" Stella's tone sounded slightly offended.

I removed my hands from my face and eyed her with little anger in my eyes. "So?" I said, rudely.

Her eyes narrowed down at me while her lips pursed. "So? You've been with a guy for ages and still didn't lose your virginity...is something wrong? Her tone changed from offended to concerned and all my anger subsided at once.

"No, Everything was, is and will be fine, Stel. Actually..." I trailed off and faced them all with a sheepish expression.

They were all wearing confused expressions now.

"Uhhh" I cleared my throat. "I wanted to lose my virginity after wedding" I whispered.

They must have heard it because Musa spoke up. "Helia didn't have any problem with it?"

I shook my head. "Nah. He was fine with everything I wanted to do and things I didn't want to."

They were in some kind of daze. They were looking at me like I had revived just a few seconds ago.

"This time he's not gonna wait!" Bloom batted her lashes when she came out of her daze.

"Huh?" I was startled.

"Yeah. He almost lose you to that jerk" Stella's nose crinkled in disgust.

I waved them off and ignored the Dylan part because now I was also disgusted by the idea.

"Oh, Yeah. Totally!" Musa hooted.

"Shut up, Guys." I turned away from them and hid my face with a pillow.

"Oh Gosh! Our girl is going to grow up soon" Aisha laughed hysterically.

The rest of the girls started laughing along with her, leaving me embarrased in a corner.  
When the laughing grew more louder, I smacked Stella square in the face with the pillow and bolted out of the room.

"Hey!" Stella called after me in an offended voice but I didn't stop and hurried inside my room, locking the door after me.

"Woosh!" I rolled my eyes at their wild ideas. I walked toward my bed and flopped down on it, bringing my knees up and resting my cheek on it. The girls were still calling for me but I could care less right now because I had other thoughts piling up in my mind.

The thought which was constantly popping up was that was Helia really gonna do something this time?

How would I react?

Was I ready?

I loved Helia to death but there were some aspects that I really didn't wanna think about. I didn't know if I was ready to give away myself or not.

At once, I shook my head in frustration. Why was I thinking about that now. If it really happened then I would go with the flow.

"And click" Stella's hushed voice rang in my ears and I was brought out of my daze but before I could even look at the door it was opened with a bang and my room was flooded with sly looking girls.

"Let's make a bet" Stella and Musa chorused.

My brows arched up in confusion and my eyes paced slowly toward the rest of the girls. Smirks were plastered on all of their faces. "What now?"

These girls could never free themselves from the curse of bet.

"On the night of your graduation party you're going to lose your virgintiy and if it fails to happen, you will get whatever you want but if we win..." Stella was cut off by Bloom.

"You will give me and Musa your branded handbags" Bloom said, high- fiving Musa and then they both cheered.

"We want 50, 50 bucks each" Tecna pointed to herself and Aisha.

I blinked several times. Was it really happening? They were really doing this to me? Their best friend?

Stella cleared her throat quite loudly and looked at me with that devil smile which put me on the edge.

"And...wh-what d-do...y-y-you wa- want?" I gulped terrified.

She leaned in, her eyes fixed on mine. They were sharp and piercing. Then she opened her mouth to say something. "I want you to give me every single detail of it without any drama and hesitation or you will give me a picture of both of you..." She went quite for a second and leaned further, adjusting her lip to my ear.

"Naked" Her breath reached into my ear, sending me in condition of shock and I choked out in disblief.

"What?" I cried in disblief. I was frozen to the spot, my fixed in the horrified position and lips ajar.

Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Bloom looked at me and then at Stella.

"What did you say to her, Stel?" Bloom came next to me and put a finger under my chin, closing my lips.

"It will remain better between us, Right Flo?" Stella eyed me mischiviously.

It took everthing inside me to nod my head and after that I fell into Bloom's lap.

"Never put a bet with your friends. Never" I said, looking up at the ceiling.

They all started laughing at me and I wanted to drown myself in bucket of water.

What did I ever do wrong, God?

"What are you girls laughing at?" Riven suddenly entered the room startling us all. Then one by one, the rest of the guys followed him inside. They all had quizical looks but they were smiling as well. Brandon wasn't there though.

"Nothing. Just made a bet with Flo" Stella waved them off.

Roy jumped forward. All eager to know the bet. "What is it?"

The girls looked at one another and then at me. I glared at all of them.

"Nothing that will excite you guys" Musa smiled cheekily.

"Oh come on, Muse" Riven punched her playfully on the arm. "Tell us"

"Guys, Please, don't ask." I supressed a growl from escaping my mouth.

They all toward one another and then a smirk appeared on their faces. "Get aside, ladies" Sky rolled up his sleeves. "We are going to get the answer our way"

And then in a blink of an eye, I was surrounded by guys and they were tickling me with full effort.

"Spill it!" Timmy said, laughing.

"No!" I yelled, laughing like a lunatic.

They started tickling me more and tears started leaking out of my eyes. "Stop, guys" I panted, laughing more loudly.

"Tell us then" Riven yelled.

"No!" I stuggled while laughing but I couldn't get away. My stomach was hurting now but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay!" Stella shouted. "I'll tell you. Stop tickling her" But they didn't stop tickling me. They didn't even pay attention to j her.

"Help me!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. I couldn't laugh more. It was hurting my stomach and throat now.

"We made a bet that Flora is going to lose her virginity on the night of her graduation. NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!" Stella cried so loudly that all of the hands dropped from my body at once but then a more shrill yell filled the ears that almost blew off our ear drums.

"What?" Brandon stomped inside the room with a horrified look in his eyes.

The girls all started chuckling in embarrasment while the guys looked away in awkwardness. I groaned loudly and thpressed my head against the matress.

"Brandon, dear-" Stella started but was cut off my Brandon.

"You were not discussing about the virginity of my baby sister" Brandon said, in serious tone but it sounded so weird that of everyone in the room started cracking up. Blood rushed to my cheeks, making me go red.

Oh God. Why me?

He was totally embarassing me infront of me. Couldn't he just shut up.

"Brandon, shut up" I jumped out of my bed and dashed toward him. "Get out, Brandon"

"What? What did I do?" Brandon looked for help.

"Let's go out, bud. You're just extremely stupid" Sky patted him on the shoulder.

"But, it's not your fault" Riven consoled him and then they were all out of the room.

Then we all turned toward Stella with angry expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's a new update. I hope you all like it. It's short because I don't have my own eelectronic device now so guys you have got to suffer with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **~~Double Graduation?~~**

Sunlight filled my sight when I opened my green orbs but it didn't hurt like usual because I was too happy to think about it. After all;

Today was the day of my graduation.

The thought made me smile to the fullest. I had been waiting for this day for a while now because it was the day which would grant me my freedom. Freedom. My Freedom from studies.

I screamed in delight and jumped out of my bed.

Woohoo! I can't believe this. I was finally out for good. Stretching out, I fumbled for my shoes and danced toward the closet.

Before I could place a hand on the closet, I heard a hysteric knock on my room door and then Stella's voice boomed on the other side of the door. "Is everything fine, Flo?" her words were laced with concern. She could be as loud as a drilling machine but at the same time poured out her all emotions in her words.

"Open the door before she makes a scene" I giggled at my words because it made me remember the day when I hadn't my room door for some hours and Stella had assumed that I had suicided. She had called my parents and our friends here, without even making sure that what had actually happened. She just did what came to her , I was sleeping at that time and when my door was broken down, flooded with people crying, I was literally scared to death but at the same time, I was bewildered by Stella's action. From that day onward I had promised myself to never shut the door for more than one hour during the day.

I turned away from the closet and dashed toward the door to open it up. "Morning, Sunshine." A grin was resting on face and I could feel my stomach churning in excitement.

"You fine, hun?" Stella placed the back of her hand on my forehead and peered closely, while her nose crinkled up in a manner of concentration.

I smacked her hand away, still grinning. "Yeah. It's my graduation day, Stel."

An excited look filled Stella's eyes but after a few seconds it was changed into a sly look. "It might turn out to be your double graduation, Sweetheart." That turned my smile upside down and my eyes narrowed into slits. Really, Stel? Could you grow up a bit?

She walked past me, ignoring me and went to my closet. With her each step, I also turned a bit. The thought of double graduation suddenly started swirling in my mind. If Stella's word cam true, what would I do? I knew I wasn't ready. What if it happened and I ruined everything? What if I ran away? What if I screamed? What if I did something bad to Helia? What if he accidently got murdered from my hands? What if...

Before I could dwell upon it further, Stella broke me out of my trance by slapping on my arm. When I came back to the real world, Stella was very heavily occupied by my closet.

"What are you doing?" My brows shot up in a questioning manner even though I knew that Stella wasn't looking my way.

"Getting an outfit for your double graduation, Honey." While saying that, she turned around and winked at me.

GOD! I was going to kill this girl.I brought my hand to my forhead and massaged it. "You just ruined my mood, Stel."

Stella ignored me once again and gasped quite dramatically. She held up a dress in her right hand. "Where had you hidden this dress?"

I turned my attention to it and realized that it was the dress that Brandon gifted me a while ago. I never wore it because it was too cute for any event and I couldn't waste it on something stupid but today was the day that was perfect for the dress. A smile made it's way to my lips and all the bad thoughts fled away from my mind. Yeah, I had some Stella virus transferred into me as well.

A cute dress could change my mood now. I didn't know when it started happening but I realized it when I was pointed out by Brandon. One day when we were arguing quite badly, Brandon said to me that, "I never thought that you could be as crazy as Stella is for dresses." That had shut me up because we were actually fighting on the topic of fashion.

Now, I couldn't help it. It was impossible to get the Stella virus out of you."Brandon bought it for me." I skipped forward and took the dress from her.

"Aww, he never buy cute things for me" Stella huffed like kid.

I made a face at her and wiggled my dress up."Become his baby sis and get 'em" I said, in a babyish tone.

She thwacked me on my head and gave me mild look. "Flora!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and ran inside the washroom with the dress in my hand.

* * *

Oh God!

Oh God!

I was going to die. Why did I agree to this?

Breath. Flo, breath.

But how do we breath?

Flora!

Are you insane?

Breath in and then breath out. In and out. In and out. In, out.

Relax.

After chanting the mantra for a few seconds, I finally took a deep breath and came out of my daze. I was about to be called forward and give my speech as a valedictorian, and I was trembling because of nervousness. Fidgeting with my thumbs, I gazed around. I could see Bloom with several other students of our batch. Then I lingered my gaze further and saw my other friends there as well.

Involuntarily, I started whispering" Please be there, please, be there" While my gaze ran over the faces of different people to look for him but I couldn't see him anywhere. I couldn't spot his blue hair anywhere, nor his midnight blue eyes. Helia wasn't there.

I sighed in disappointment. I had always wished that he could be there with me but he wasn't. He had been discharged and he had promised me that he would come but I couldn't see him anywhere.

I blew out air on my hands and leaned back into my chair. You should have come Helia. I wanted you here.

Maybe he's just taking his anger out this way? My inner self pointed out. Maybe he was trying to show you how it felt when you don't listen to the one that love you.

That caught me. Suddenly, my heart skipped a bit and the last of the cheeriness inside me evaded. But before I could think about it more, I was called forward.

"Forget it, Flo" I whispered shaking my head. If he could feel good that way let him be. It was my fault in the first place. I had done the wrong thing. Taking a deep breath, I strolled toward the mike.

I placed the tip of my fingers on the wooden block and eyed everyone. My eyes roamed on the faces of several people, looking for those one pair of familiar eyes that soothed me out. Finally, I found the pair of eyes that was my true inspiration. My Father's. He caught me looking at him and smiled proudly.

I had many other inspirations but the true and main source of it was my father. He had some kind of belief in me, like he could trust me for anything and it always took me to a higher level and I felt the same at this moment. His aura made me forget about all the doubts and imaginary feelings.

I again focused my eyes on him, like I was asking him to say 'start', and he understood because he mouthed 'Start'.

Forgetting about all the nervousness, I smiled and then the words started flowing out of my mouth in a smooth way. During the whole speech, I kept my eyes trained on him and I didn't miss a beat.

By the time, I had finished my speech everyone was clapping and cheering loudly. My parents gave me a thumbs up. Four more thumbs were also raised in the air next to them. Curiously, I looked down and saw that they belonged to non other than Helia's parents.

"You go girl! "All of my friends hooting filled the air. I jumped in their direction and laughed loudly. Now, I felt somewhat proud.

Then the rest of the ceremony took place in blur and soon we all were surrounded by family and friends. It took me some while to reach my area of people and when I reached them, I was tackled with a gush of congratulating words. Stella was the first person to approach me with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"OMG! You were great up there and congratulations" Laughing loudly, Stella squeezed me tightly in a hug.

"We're so proud of you, Flora" My parents came forward and kissed me on my forehead. I hugged them back with so much force that they started chuckling out at me. "Thank you so much, Dad" I tip-toed and gave my father a kiss on the cheek.

"No, thank you, Flora. You made me proud today."

Mom squeezed between me and Dad. "Don't forget me, Flora" She pouted. Everyone started laughing at her.

"Aww, mom. Come here" I hugged her tightly. "I can never forget about you."

I was twirled around then. "Congratulations!" Mr. Knightly kissed my hair and gave me a warm hug. Next, Helia's mother approached me and congratulated. After talking to them for some minutes, I excused myself and went to my friends. Helia's parents didn't tell me where he was and neither did I ask. I didn't want to hear any answer that could hurt me. But I still looked around for a few times to search him and when I couldn't find him, I would just go back to others. So, before I went to my friends, I made sure to look for the last. And there, he wasn't there.

The girls started moving toward me but before they could congratulate me, I was surrounded by the guys. "Congratulations, Flora" They chorused and then Roy, Sky , Brandon and Riven threw me up in the air. I shrieked loudly in the air because, I hadn't seen it coming.

Before my senses could return, something very surprising happened. When I came back to toward the earth, I wasn't caught by many arms, instead two very familiar arms caught me. O. M. G. My breath started quickening in a matter of second. Helia came. He wasn't angry with me. He was just trying to surprise me.

Oh God, I loved this guy so much.

"Congratulations, Lora" He congratulate me in low voice. His voice sent shiver down my spine and butterlies started roaming inside my stomach.

Everyone in the ceremony cheered so loudly that I started giggling myself and my eyes flickered open to look at the world.

"Thank you, Helia" I said, coyly. "Thanks for coming" I added.

Helia's lips twitched at the corners and then broke out into a breath taking smile. "I would have never missed your big day, Lora."Saying that, he leaned down and kissed me softly. And once again everyone errupted into cheers and awing sound.

I smiled into his lips and he smiled back in response.

And I knew, I was ready to have my double graduation.

* * *

I opened the door of my old room in my parents house with a huge smile on my face. Last night was my graduation party. Actually make that double gradutaion.

God! I can't believe it.

It happened.

* * *

I skipped toward the stairs and descended the stairs smiling like a goof. I had the bet stuff in my hand because I knew the girls were in the kitchen having breakfast.

Helia jumped from my balcony like old times and went to his room through the window. He was also joining us for breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone" I greeted everyone, entering the kitchen.

"Morning, morning, Sunshine" Stella smiled, but as soon as, her eyes fell on the things in my hand, it turned into a smirk.

Ignoring the curious looks of the guys, I strolled toward each of the girl, giving out their respective bet stuff. I finally took a seat next to Bloom and served myself with some pancakes.

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds. It seemed like everything was time frozen. Out of curioustiy, I looked upward and realized that everyone around the table except Stella had their mouths hanging open.

"Really?" Stella took the words from my mouth.

But before anyone of them could reply or broke out of their trance, Helia entered the kitchen with the same goof smile as mine.

"Hey, buds... " He trailed off after having a glance at the expression on everybody's face.

"Seriously, dude? You haven't fully recovered yet." Brandon huffed out while the rest of the guys started chuckling and giving Helia thumbs up.

Helia cut his eyes in my direction, with arched brows. "You told 'em?"

I shook my head. My face getting hot at once. Don't tell me it was happening now. Infront of the guys. My brother. And Helia.

"How... Do they... Know?" Helia's cheeks turned slightly pink, as he stumbled upon his words.

"Because of this," Stella pointed toward the bills and handbags lying on the table.

"Don't tell me you guys put a bet on this!" Helia face-palmed and looked at the guys.

They all shrugged back. "You can never reach the mind of a woman." Sky shook his head disapprovingly.

"You can never underestimate the skills of woman. " Riven added.

"Hey!" Bloom and Musa complained. When rest of the guys started nodding their habds in agreement, all of the girls started arguing back and soon the kitchen was turned into a war-zone.

When the war got intense, I started taking steps back.

"Let's get out of here" Helia held my hand in his and started dragging me out of the kitchen slowly and cautiously.

"Seriously? Doesn't it look we are escaping some kidnappers?" Helia asked me when we are in the doorway of the kitchen.

I started laughing loudly without paying attention to the fact that we were sneaking out of there.

And that got everyone's attention. "Get them. They are the reason of all this!" Riven shouted so loudly that I was frozen for a moment but Helia gave my hand a tug, yelling, "RUN!"

We started running forward, holding hands and laughing so loudly that all of the guys and girls stopped behind us abd started gushing out at us.

Helia suddenly turned around, picked me up in his arms and bent down a little. "This is the best day of my life" He whispered and kissed me softly on the lips.

The best day remained the best day of my life.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and fav/followed. I love you all guys.**

 **Next time** Flora and Stella are going to get proposed. Dylan is coming back to get his a*s whooped by Flora and Helia.**

 **Review, Fav and Follow.**

 **Kisses- Cute Cupcake**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, look who's back! Yeah, yeah, I know that I deserve loads of hate because it's been decades since I last posted. I was hell lot of busy people. Studies are getting tough and my parents want best result. But, I'm back and there is going to be an actual chapter. So don't hate me and I'm going to present you a new year gift! ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **"O.M.G!"**

A smile rolled out on my lips, as the consciousness hit me and brought my out of my dream world. Throwing my blankets away, I jumped out of the bed and dashed toward the bathroom. I quickly took shower, pulled onto jeans and a mustard top, wore my ankle boots, took my hand bag and dashed out in the living was Brandon''s birthday and we, Stella and I, had decided to go buy some gifts for him as the boys had taken up all the duties for his surprise birthday party and we were free. Musa, Bloom, Tecna and Aisha were all doing God knows what and had refused to go out with us.

As my feet took me into the living room, a heavy tapping of foot caught hold of my attention. My eyes almost shot out of my sockets as soon as my eyes registered that who was standing opposite to me. Unconsciously, my lower jaw dropped open and my one hand reached up to my chest. It was Stella Jane Solaria standing in the doorway of our apartment with a scowl splashed across her beautiful face.

"Woah!" Wonder filled voice escaped out my throat, as a surprise look appeared on my face. It was Stella. A girl who is infamous for never getting ready on time.

"Really, Flo? It's already 9. I've been waiting for you since one hour. What the hell where you up to?"And a girl who hates to wake up early in the morning. Stella was glaring at me but I was just staring at her. I was awestruck. It was unbelievable. Stella must love my brother too much, even more than her sleep because Stella getting up before 10 was like staying the whole winters in a towel.

I felt my face turning to right with a jerk and then a wave of pain surged through my cheek. Immediately, I came back to the living world and perceived that I've been slapped by Stella. She was looking at me with fire in her eyes. "Idiot, we are getting late."

My mind was still processing Stella and the slap, and my hand was still resting on my face, when Stella took my by arm and darted out of the apartment. Stella was all hyped up today.

"Should we take the car, Flo?" Stella questioned, when the lift opened and we started walking out of it.

"Nah, I think we should walk. The mall is at walking distance." This time I grabbed her arm and pulled her out on the road. Stella shrugged and let me lead her to the mall.

It was Saturday and many people were out in the park. Mostly the local parks were filled with children and old people. Hardly a car could be seen on our way and it was a common scene because we lived in such an area where people preferred to keep the environment clean. People here used the cars to either get to far places or for offices and on weekends the roads usually remained vehicles free.

Suddenly, everything came to a halt. Stella had decided to stop in the middle of the road and I automatically ceased my tread after her. She looked me through the corner of her eyes. There was some kind of alertness in her eyes. It caused me to lean in and whisper to her. "What is going, Stel?"

"We are being followed, have guns. Don't look behind." Stella whispered.

A feeling of horror washed over me and my eyes dilated in fear. My body started shaking in fear and the quiver raised up to my lips. "W-wh..What?" I gulped.

I was scared and I wanted to go back home. I wanted to go to my parents, Brandon and Helia. Right now, I chided myself for not coming out with the work. It was so stupid of me. And it was so stupid of Stella. She never asked me before. Why had she chosen this day to ask me whether we should take the car or not? I could see Stella lamenting over the fact as well, but she was so much more courageous than me. I was a downright coward fellow.

She tilted her head to my side, looked into my eyes and silently mouthed. "1.2.3. Run!"

Stella and I, hand in hand and with blown away minds, hastened out on the deserted road where there was no such place to take refuge in near by. We were far away from our home and we had no place to hide in and get away from those dangerous people. They were behind us. I could hear their heavy footsteps. Their every step filled me further with terror. My hands were sweating, heart was pounding and body was aching. My throat was choking with tears and some of them were leaking out of my eyes.

Even without looking at Stella, I knew she was in the same condition. We were both gasping for air and our feet were hurting from all the running, but we had to carry this on for the sake of our lives. They were gaining on us. They were just behind us. I could sense their loud tired breaths. Their gasps for air. But, they were running behind for the sake of their duty. They weren't going to stop until they catch us and I knew that it was going to be soon because we were losing it. We were failing to hold our senses and it was not far when we were also going to bid farewell to this world because Stella had dropped down on her knees and I was mirroring her situation.

Stella and I were looking at each other. Similar thought ran through our minds. A slight smile pulled itself up on Stella's lips as the footsteps ceased behind us and that was the last thing that I remembered before the men behind us covered our faces with clothes and I felt myself letting go on the hold of senses and getting into a world of mere darkness.

* * *

The veil of unconsciousness, which was previously concealing my body, now lifted off and the darkness around started to fade away. Slowly the parts of my body began sensing the cold environment around them. My hearing was the first one to return and then everything that I had experienced before passing out came back as a flash of lightening to me.

"Brandon, it is almost evening time and she is not up yet! What the hell did you put on that cloth?" A screeching voice rang my ear drums and I felt a pounding headache upsurging. It was like a deadly hangover.

My eyes fluttered open after my mind finally decided to recognise the owner of the voice. The focus of sight gradually settled in and I comprehended that I was lying in an alien surrounding. "Helia?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, as my eyes trained on a figure standing a few steps away from me.

His head turned to me with a jerk and he shot his self at me and sat down next to me. "Oh, Thank God!" He said, while engulfing me in a strong hug. "You scared the living day lights out of me."

Breaking out of his hug, I placed my palms on either of his cheek. "Where are we? Where is Stella? How did you save us from the kidnappers? Where are those kidnappers? Am I_" Helia placed a finger against my lips and conveyed silence to me.

"Shush down, Lora," He phrased, as a sheepish look surfaced his countenance. "Let me tell you everything. First, let me take you somewhere." And that made my ajar mouth shut up again.

Helia stood up from beside me and offered his hand to me, which I accepted quietly and let me lead through the unknown place. It occurred to me as a forest because it contained loads of trees, bushes and grasses on the ground. Far off voices of birds could be heard now and then and different kinds of flowers and plants crossed paths with us after every little while. Silence was the third companion accompanying us since Helia had opted to only look in the forward direction and lead me to somewhere about which I had no idea.

The growing anticipation in me had started to produce the by-product of unwanted thoughts in my brain and now my subconscious was attacking me with unnerving question. No matter how much I tried to resist those thoughts, my subconscious came back with more powerful questions. I looked at Helia for the hundredth time but to no avail. He was like ignoring my existence.

' _But he's holding my hand,'_ I reminded myself.

Eventually, Helia terminated his walk and I, lost in my own little bubble, went colliding with his concrete torso. I stumbled back on my steps as Helia took this as a really funny fact and started buckling in laughter. My tensed muscles relaxed a bit and my subconscious was punched square in the face. _'Everything is fine,'_ I called silently and a feeble smile materialised on my face. Howbeit, it couldn't last. The smile of my face turned upside down simultaneously with Helia's. He now carried a more serious look.

"Lora, do you remember this place?" He addressed me, while his hands moved around.

In a matter of seconds, a grin broke out on my mouth and I began skipping around the place, giggling. How could I forget this place? It was the place where Helia had asked me out to be his girlfriend. I staggered to the rock where he had sat down and pulled me on his lap. Tears rose up in my eyes as my mind worked to bring the beautiful memories to my mind. My eyes wandered to the top of tree where our pictures still hung. Yes, those were still there. We wanted them to stay there and always remind us about us. About the time when we had started to spend our time with each other. I caressed the tree and then remembering that Helia still had to give me an explanation, I spun around on my heel.

But what came next escaped my imagination and I gasped loudly with my hands going all over my mouth. I couldn't believe my eyes. Helia Knightly was getting down on of his knee and taking something out of his pocket.

"Flora Alice Linphea, I don't what to say because I have no words to explain what I feel for you. It is something that escapes the limitations of love and it is something that makes me feel crazy about you. I love everything about you and I love every inch of you. I fall in love with you over and over again and it feels like an intense pain to spend a single moment about you..." He paused to take a deep breath."I want to spend my whole life with you and I promise to love you madly for the rest of my life. So, my Lora, will you marry me?" He finished while I managed to approach him without falling down and passing out.

"I love you more than my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Yes, Helia Knightly, I want you to love me madly for the rest of your life." I managed to vocalize those words before throwing my arms around him.

* * *

Throwing the doors open to Brandon's house, I sprinted inside his living room where everyone was gathered around one of the couches, but had turned to look our way when we arrived there.

"Thank God, you guys are here. Stella won't stop crying." Brandon looked quite perplexed and the rest of them didn't look different from him.

Then out of nowhere Stella leapt at me and wrapped her slender arms around me with her head coming to rest on my shoulder. She was sobbing really hard and tears were trickling down her cheeks. I averted my attention to Brandon who looked extremely freaked out. "What have you done, Brother?" I questioned with a stern expression.

Musa rolled her eyes at Stella and patted Brandon's arm sympathetically. "He made the mistake to propose this butthead."

Stella stopped sobbing for a moment and gazed up to throw a dirty look at Musa and then went back to her sobbing. I started laughing really hard and broke myself out of Stella's hug. I strode to Brandon and embraced him in a short hug. "How did you propose her, big brother?"

Everyone else now looked sheepish and it took me only some seconds to conclude that Brandon must have chosen the worst way to propose Stella. I couldn't expect anything different from him.

Stella started speaking again, and this time there were no tears but blazing fire in her eyes. I was literally scared, actually. "Wait, wait, wait. Let me tell you, Flora. Your brother is the worst the person ever. You know how he proposed me? Brandon f**king fainted me then he f**king kidnapped me. When I woke up, you know where I was? Tied to a f**king tree!_"

Everybody, including me, started laughing at the moment but quietened down when Stella awarded us with a nasty expression. Her attention was mainly on Brandon, who was sulking down with humiliation. He deserved it. How could he do that to her?. Stella then continued her story, all the while looking at Brandon. "Flora, your brother didn't even wait for me to come back to my senses and shoved the ring my face...Flora, who the d...HEY! WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HAND?!" Her shout startled everyone in the room and they started looking at my hands.

Stella was now holding my hand and looking closely at my engagement ring. Her eyes were sparkling now and she faced me with a large grin. "Helia proposed you?"

I nodded at her and smiled slightly. She pulled into a hug. "Awww, congratulations," She said after breaking the hug and looked proudly at Helia before finally glaring at Brandon. "He must have chosen the cutest way to propose her, I can bet that."

Bloom without realising the situation clapped her hands and tittered. "Yeah, he proposed her on the same place where had asked her out."

Everybody in the room face palmed and gave Bloom a look, who was now covering her face by her palms. Stella was now sobbing once more but the fire of her eyes was still there.

"Brandon f**king Linphea!"Her deadly calm voice created silence in the air. Helia gestured to everyone to vanish out of this room before we all fall victim to her unleashed wrath.

"It is my Birthday, Stella." Brandon tried to reason, but the mistake of incurring her wrath had already been made and quite unfortunately, it was an irreversible mistake.

Stella raised her hand up in the air to silence him. "To hell with your freaking birthday, Linphea."

These were the only words which we could hear because all of us were out of his house after that. Now we were all running out on the street of his house, but how could we leave the place without yelling delightfully a happy birthday wish to my dear elder brother?

* * *

 **Hope** **you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was short but it was what I could do after so many months. I had a slight writer block. I don't know when I can write a new chapter but I promise to complete every story of mine, so people never forget about me because Cute Cupcake will be back with new chapters.**

 **Review and follow/fav the story.**

 **I love you all a lot.**

 **Hugs and kisses.**

 **-Cute cupcake.**


End file.
